User interfaces for electronic and other devices are evolving to include speech-based inputs in a natural language such as English. A user may voice a command to control the operation of a device such as a smartphone, appliance, robot or other device. Natural language processing, a type of machine learning using statistics, may be used to interpret and act upon speech inputs. Speech recognition may convert the input to text. The text may be analyzed for meaning to determine the command to be performed.
Speech inputs in a natural language for a command may be ambiguous and require clarification. More than one speech input may be occasioned to complete a specific command. Thus, sequential speech inputs may relate to a same command or to different commands.